Bring Balance to the Force
by Maca56
Summary: *Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker* The pull to the light. Something Kylo felt for a long time as he waged war for the First Order. After a fateful battle on the remains of the Death Star and the Rise of Sheev Palpatine, perhaps Kylo will fall, and from him, Ben will rise. This is a rewrite of some of Kylo’s story in Rise of Skywalker. Will have Reylo, possibly finn/poe


A/N: Hey guys, it's been a hot minute since I've written anything due school and a bad case of writers block, but seeing Rise of Skywalker and being Kylo Ren/Ben Solo being my favourite character, I decided I'd do a little rewrite of how I personally feel he should've been handled in the latter half of the movie.

As always, all characters involved belong to Disney and Lucasfilm, unless this story goes longer and I include some of my OCs.

I hope you enjoy,

~Maca56

Part 1: The Crashing of Waves

Rey lept for the sith wayfinder, but I quickly pulled it into my hand with the force.

"Ben!" She cried as she slipped reaching for it.

Steadying herself, she ignited her lightsaber.

"Give it to me Ben, I'm going to kill him."

I turned the wayfinder around in my hand, and looked up at her.

"The only way you'll find him Rey, is with me." I said, crushing it in my hand.

Her eyes widened and she lunged at me.

"No!" She cried and swung as I ducked under it.

"I don't want to fight you Rey." I said, sidestepping a thrust.

She continued to swing at me in a rage and I continued to dodge.

She swung for my legs and I jumped over, then she swung for my head and I ducked under it.

Rey stumbled forward, almost tripping. She steadied herself and spun around, continuing her attack by swinging for my torso.

"Enough!" I cried and froze her mid swing.

She grunted and looked around, shocked.

I grabbed my lightsaber off my belt.

"As I said Rey, I don't want to fight you! I have the last wayfinder and I can't beat Palpatine by myself. We'll need each other if we're going to beat him!"

"Why...would I...ever work...with...you!" Rey said through gritted teeth.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Because you don't have much of a choice do you?!"

Rey broke free and dashed towards me, swinging at my midsection.

I ignited my lightsaber and blocked the blow, lifting it quickly and knocking her off balance.

I turned to my right and noticed a hole in the floor, and jumped down it, hoping to bring the fight to a less confined room.

Instead, I found my self on a platform at the mercy of the harsh waves of Endor's moon.

I glanced behind me and noticed that Rey had followed.

I turned and faced her, my lightsaber resting at my side as she raised hers to attack.

She ran at me and I deflected the blow, sending her off to my side.

Spinning my lightsaber around, I turned and swung at her head, but she quickly raised her lightsaber and blocked it, but stumbled back a few steps.

I kept my attack up. I swung at her again, her blocking it and we clashed.

Her blade was caught in the cross guard of my lightsaber, one of the smaller blades at the bottom threatening to hit her shoulder.

I lifted my blade up quickly, breaking the clash and sending her stumbling backwards.

I sensed a presence approaching behind us quickly and I stopped my advance to glance back.

The traitor was sprinting down the platform, a woman chasing after him.

"REY!" He cried and began to draw his gun.

"Finn! NO!" She cried and sent him flying back with the force.

I turned back to Rey and swung at her again, watching her sloppily block it and stumble closer to the edge of the platform.

She swung at me and we locked blades, with me once again trying to pull her close enough to get her with one of the blades coming from the vents in my hilt.

Then I heard it.

Rey and I both turned to face the massive wave that was quickly approaching us.

I swung my blade down, breaking the clash and watched as Rey flipped backwards towards the next platform.

I ran after her, sprinting to the edge and leaping. I heard the water crash onto where I was standing seconds after I jumped.

I landed on the platform in front of Rey and immediately turned to face her.

She grimaced and ran towards me, striking at me with a flurry of swings.

I blocked each of them and tried to maneuver myself around her.

She raised her lightsaber and tried to bring it down, and I raised mine to block it before quickly bringing it down and locking her lightsaber onto mine.

I pushed her back and swung, but she deflected it downwards and stuck my blade into the platform.

I raised my head and looked into her eyes. They were dark, angry and afraid. The most anger and fear I'd ever seen in her eyes.

She raised her lightsaber and jumped backwards, towards the edge of the platform.

I turned to the side and my eyes widened as a massive wave crashed over me, soaking me to the bone.

I slowly started forward, walking through the falling water and seeing the blue glow of Rey's lightsaber on the other side.

As the wave fell and I stepped through the water, I flipped my lightsaber around, resting the blade behind me.

I walked quickly towards Rey and swung hard, connecting with hers but knocking her back.

I spun and swung again, but she stopped my swing, holding me in place with the force.

I looked at her, eyes wide and she let go and swung.

My arm continued through with the swing and by a stroke of luck managed to block Rey's.

I continued with my assault, swinging quickly and ferociously, trying to wear her down as much as I could.

She blocked blow after blow but was slowly getting more and more tired.

I spun around her and she swung at me, but I stopped her in place with the force.

I let go and her swing followed through, my blade meeting hers easily.

Rey was panting now, and her swings were getting sloppier and weaker.

She swung again, and I swung as hard as I could towards it, my blade passing through hers.

We both stopped, and I lowered my lightsaber, looking Rey in the eyes.

She stared in disbelief, spun her lightsaber around, and swung again.

I swung to meet it, pushing her off and sending her backwards.

I could see tears beginning to well up in Rey's eyes, and she swung again, grunting.

I blocked it and pushed her back, causing her to fall to the ground.

She quickly began to push herself backwards as I walked towards her, my lightsaber at my side.

I raised it over my head and swung down, Rey barely meeting it in time.

I swung again, and she blocked it but her hand fell to her side.

She was panting with tears streaming down her face, and I raised my lightsaber into the air, ready to finish it.

That's when I sensed it. A presence I hadn't felt in a long time.

I slowly lowered my lightsaber and turned around.

Sure enough, there she was.

She smiled warmly at me.

"Hi Ben."

I felt a lump form in my throat, and swallowed hard.

Rey looked around me, and she choked.

"Leia...no..."

Leia hushed her and smiled.

"It's ok Rey. Let me handle this." She said and winked.

Leia slowly walked towards me.

"Ben, son. I wanted to see you one last time."

I choked as I felt tears welling up.

I looked her in the eyes and she smiled.

"I know there's still hope for you Ben. Please, come home. I love you son."

She bowed her head and disappeared.

"No..." I muttered, and Rey felt it too.

She was gone.

"Leia..." I heard Rey mutter, her voice broken.

I turned slowly and looked at Rey.

I raised my lightsaber in the air, feeling my anger burning bright and hot in my core.

Reys eyes widened and she rose her lightsaber in defence.

"BEN!" She cried.

"NOOOO!" I cried and swung my lightsaber down, stabbing it deep into the platform, the waves raging and crashing around us.

I turned off my lightsaber and dropped to my knees, the hilt clattering at my side.

"Do it Rey. I can feel you want to. Strike me down and end it."

Rey stood up slowly, tears still streaming down her face.

She turned off her lightsaber.

Instead, she offered me her hand.

I looked up, confused.

She sighed.

"Don't make me stand here all day Ben."

I slowly took it, and she grunted as she helped me up.

The waves had begun to die down, and I walked towards the edge of the platform.

"She's gone...they're all gone." I said, staring into the ruins.

Rey came up behind me.

"I felt it too. It took everything she had to reach us here. Like Luke back on Crait."

I stared into the waves crashing against the ruins.

"Ben, if you are serious about Palpatine, we need to stop him. I want you to come back with me."

I slowly turned and faced her.

"Please Ben, otherwise Leia's sacrifice will have been in vain. I know there's light in you still, and I know that it's winning against the darkness. Please Ben, come with me." Rey said.

She extended her hand towards me.

"They'll kill me. Your friends."

"Not if I vouch for you. Please Ben."

Before I noticed, I realized my hand had been slowly reaching for hers.

"I'm not the man you think I am Rey."

"But I know who you could become, if you just come help us."

I hesitated.

"If you go with me Rey, you might not make it back. I have something I need to tell you."

"You can tell me when we get back to base. Come on Ben, I know you can feel the pull."

I turned and faced the calming waves.

"Ben. Please come with me."

I turned and faced Rey.

"I'll grab my helmet from my ship, then I'll meet you."

Rey smiled and nodded.

"I promise you Ben, my people will see reason."

I nodded and stared into the waves.

"I'll meet you at the Falcon."

A/N:

So here's chapter one of my rewrite. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll make this, but I've got some ideas of what I'm going to change and how I'm going to do it. This is for me to kind of personally give Ben the ending I think he deserved, as opposed to what the movie gave him.

As always, I hope you enjoy,

~Maca56


End file.
